Radio frequency identification devices (RFID) carry data or information that can be accessed by a corresponding receiver. RFID creates an automatic way to collect information about a product, place, time or transaction quickly, easily and without human error. It provides a contactless data link, without need for line of sight or concerns about harsh or dirty environments that restrict other auto ID technologies such as bar codes. In addition, RFID is more than just an ID code, it can be used as a data carrier, with information being written to and updated as necessary or appropriate. The data or information carried and stored within RFID may be susceptible to dissemination and capture by persons not otherwise authorized to receive the data or information. Such unauthorized capture or receipt of RFID data or information presents a problem for those wishing to carry and store data or information safely within RFID.